powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kendall Morgan
Page needs to be moved The first episode was just posted on Nick.com (http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/power-rangers-dino-charge-501-full-episode.html), and the character's name is Kendall. ~Mr. Green 05:19, January 30, 2015 (UTC) First appearance should be listed as Powers of the Past (civiian) (Spongeboy1985 (talk) 08:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC)) What happened to Kendall, Danny's love interest from Wild Force? Did the admins believe she wasn't important enough to have her own page? (It's fine if they did, but if not, I want to know what happened to the content of that page so it can be moved to, say, Danny's page.) Zhera (talk) 13:42, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, I got confused; it's over at "Kendall (Wild Force)". Zhera (talk) 15:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Kendall is now a disambiguation page, not a redirect to this article. Kendall On the right side, where it says Dino Charge Purple or that and under it it still says Kiera, someone should edit that. Spaghettialready (talk) 15:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Whoops, fixed, thanks. Mentor Ranger I believe it should be noted that she's a mentor that's to become a ranger which hasn't happened since Jungle Fury. --RiderJones (talk) 02:02, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Odd Coincidence Am I the only one finding it coincadental that Kendall is blonde, a scientist and her last name is Morgan? And is a ranger? (some of the older fans might get what i'm saying) Himeko02 (talk) 03:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :A few people have said that. Could be related to Kendrix, yeah. MachZenrin05 (talk) 03:42, January 31, 2015 (UTC)Kendall Is the Doctor K of Dino Charge.MachZenrin05 (talk) 03:42, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Aren't we making assumptions? No, seriously, are't we? Even when Claire Blackwelder had been casted neither she nor the creative team said she was the Purple ranger nor have they stated that now. Granted in the opening credits she is shown fighting and she does seem to fit the profile that was given, saying that she is the purple rangers is mere conjecture at this point. So I believe that until she confirmed or shown being the purple ranger, we should list Kendall Morgan as as an ally/civilian and put the purple ranger back under her original name 'Kiera' as two seperate characters. When or If it's confirmed that Claire (Kendall) is our dear violet mistress, we can change it back.Imim23 (talk) 00:27, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently you missed the opening credits. Kendall is seen fighting Vivix. If she were merely an ally or civilian, that wouldn't be happening. We also knew she went to NZ along with the ranger actors and the only other confirmed female role at the time was the Purple Ranger. ::Apparently you missed what I was saying. I do in fact mention the opening credits and how she is shown fighting. Also, ally/civilian characters are shown fighting all the time the in this series. Bulk and Skull from the original serie comes to mind in fact. And just because the purple ranger had been confirmed to be on the team, I reitirate that Blackwelder never nor had any of the creative team said that would be her role. Now, in my opinion, I do believe she'll turn out to be the purple ranger. However, since as of this point in time, nothing has shown to confirm that other than that they're both women. Until the creative team or Blackwelder herself say outright that she'be the purple ranger, it's just conjecture. Imim23 (talk) 14:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Kendall is obviously based on Yayoi, Kyoryu Violet. They have a few things in common. :::So? That doesn't change my point. And it's not like I'm saying she won't be the purple ranger, I just stating that there is no official source stating that this is true. Many of the websites that covered the subject basicaly just said "We don't who her character is but it's ''possible '' she'll be the purple ranger". If you can show me a valid source in which the creative team or Blackwelder herself say she's the Purple ranger, then I promise you I'll stop bringing this up.Imim23 (talk) 17:50, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::So apparently the in-show evidence isnt good enough? Show trumps all else. ::::I've already explained how said in-show "evidence" doesn't prove a thing other than she knows how to fight and that she's smart. However, I realize this has gone on a lot longer than I would have hoped, so I'm just gonna drop the subject. I apologize if I came off as rude, I just wanted to get my point accross. That being said, let's just hope for the best and both be glad that we're watching a good PR series.Imim23 (talk) 19:14, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's probably worth pointing out for anyone else who has doubts that the frames of Kendall's glasses are purple like Yayoi's glasses. That said, she could easily be a red herring for the sentai fans and those of us who noticed that about her glasses(notably, it's the only purple she actually wears, unlike Yayoi). Matt wears a grey cowboy hat, which is a lot more conspicuous than Kendall's glasses' frame color (not that Tessai actually wore grey in his normal outfit, and I don't think Shinya did either, but I don't think Sentai follows the color coded civilian outfits rule as closely as power rangers does, I forget). For now though, we don't have enough reason to believe Kendall isn't the purple ranger, and plenty of reason to believe she is, so for the time being, I'm actually fully agreeing with Nbajammer's decision. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 07:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Kendall's element How could Kendall be a Wate Elemental Ranger? Did she used it in a episode? Aqsde (talk) 21:14, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :She's not. Another editor assumed that every ranger has an element based on their color, which is incorrect. This has been reverted on many other pages, but no one had reverted it here - until now, when I did it.